


A Stern Talking-To

by glowingbadger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingbadger/pseuds/glowingbadger
Summary: So much for being the only person never called into Seteth's office.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 308





	A Stern Talking-To

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on the fence about having using a ReaderInsert character in a game that kind of has a ReaderInsert character built in. But Byleth wouldn't work for this specific setup, so.  
> I threw this one together real quick by my standards, and it was supposed to be shorter than my other pieces, but... sigh.  
> Father Daddy can get it.
> 
> Also btw my Instagram is being held hostage by my Seteth obsession lately so check that shit out @kriskernink

“Really, now. You mean to tell me that not a single one of the fine gentlemen in all of Garreg Mach have caught your eye?” 

“Sorry to disappoint, Manuela.” I smiled sheepishly at my tutor, even as she watched me with apparent scepticism. A hand planted firmly on a slanted hip and a single arched eyebrow silently pressed me for more. I’d hoped that seeming ever-so engrossed in the day’s supply report would signal to her that the conversation was over, but she wasn’t having it. I shrugged with all the nonchalance I could muster, and went on,

“We’re so busy here these days,” I said, vaguely gesturing at the infirmary around us, “Besides, wouldn’t it be inappropriate to pursue a relationship with a patient?” 

I wondered if my line-read was convincing enough to fool a former star performer. Evidently, it was passable. Manuela sighed and waved her hand as though to dissipate the words themselves.

“Fine, fine. You’re nearly as stiff as Seteth, you know that? It’s a waste for such a lovely young lady as you.” 

My quill scratched a harsh line across the page when she spoke his name. Camouflaging my stutter as a good-natured laugh, I prayed she hadn’t noticed my reaction, I opened my mouth to change the subject. Manuela spoke first,

“Come to think of it, he’s supposed to come in for a check-in on that business with his arm tonight, right?”

“Yea… Yes, I think so,” I muttered, as though I hadn’t been excruciatingly aware all day. 

“Well, I appreciate you sticking around to deal with it,” Manuela said with clear distaste, all the while she finished washing her hands and tucking away spare bandages and splints, “I’ve got a prior engagement tonight, after all. Besides, I always get a lecture when he’s around. I swear, you must be the only person in the entire monastery who's never been dragged into his office for a talking-to." 

“It’s not a problem at all, really,” I brushed off the latter comment and turned in my seat to watch Manuela dab on a little extra lipstick, “Good luck tonight!” 

“You too, dear.” she replied with a wink, and was off. 

I knew it was pointless to pout at someone long gone, but that certainly didn’t stop me. What was I to do? Tell her outright that I’d been lusting after the most pious man in Fodlan? I sighed out my frustration and turned back to the form on the desk in front of me. 

“Manuela… you are both very observant and absolutely incorrigible.” 

Seteth was the only person at the monastery who insisted on knocking on the infirmary door even when it was wide open- which was most times. The signal of his presence still made my heart lurch, even after weeks of overseeing his recovery. On hearing it, I turned in my chair to greet him, only now realizing how late it had gotten. As always, he greeted me with a warm, if reserved smile.

“Apologies for making you wait up for me.”

“No, no, your work is important!” I got to my feet, bumping into my chair in the process, “It’s- it’s honestly no trouble. I managed to get all of my paperwork for the week done, so it works out fine for me.”   
“Ah, I’m glad to hear it.” he replied, his tone even and unshakeable as ever. As per our routine, we headed toward the cot nearest to the window. By the grace of the Goddess, he spared me asking him to disrobe by beginning to remove his outer layers without instruction. Off came the cloak, then the starched blue outer-robe, to be neatly folded and laid next to him on the mattress. Left in fitted breeches and the impeccably white high-collared shirt that I was, by now, quite familiar with, he sat facing me, a little closer than I’d been prepared for. It had been some time since I’d discovered the truth of who and what Seteth was. Rather, I’d discovered enough that he’d had no choice but to fill me in on some of the finer points. A medical practitioner is wont to notice things like pointed ears and an unusual resistance to alcohol and certain medicines. Yet knowing I faced a bonafide saint didn’t make it any easier to pull my wandering gaze away from the manly contour of his neck, his broad shoulders, strong jawline… Ugh. Keep it professional, self.

The wound had started as a deep, long gash down the side of his arm. Luckily, it was his non-dominant side, and he had been recovering steadily and healthily. Regardless, something so serious and with high potential for infection required frequent checkups, which Manuela had left largely in my care, for several reasons of her own. For better or worse, this had necessitated a number of one-on-one appointments. I was, of course, as intimidated by him as many of the students and even professors at first. Yet it didn’t take long for his many admirable qualities to shine through during our time together; his kindness and compassion only barely masked by his stoic exterior, his intelligence and composure, all drew me deeper and deeper into what had become a very troublesome crush. 

We trudged through the usual list of questions- pain rating, progress since the last checkup, any unusual swelling, itchiness, coloration? I nodded along to his responses, then leaned over to the nearby end table to jot down his responses on a spare scrap of parchment. 

“You’re quite conscientious.”

“Hm?” I turned from my notes to be met with a truly heart-melting smile. 

“Manuela is very lucky to have you as an assistant.” 

I felt my face warm at his praise.

“I… Thank you, Seteth,” I said, wearing a smile that I tried and failed to keep in check, “that means a lot, coming from you.” 

“Not at all. In fact, it’s thanks to your hard work that I’ve been healing so well.”

“Speaking of which,” I cut in, perhaps to spare my heart the excitement of his flattery, “let’s take a look at you, shall we?” 

“Of course.” Seteth nodded, then began undoing the series of buttons down the front of his shirt. I’d never struggled to keep my gaze professional until I started working with the Church’s right hand. Other patients were just people with bodies. This man was a different story. Inch by inch, a landscape of sculpted muscle was exposed to me, and it took every bit of restraint I had to keep from staring at swollen pectorals and a tight, hard stomach, refined from years on a wyvern. Rather than remove the shirt entirely, Seteth pulled off the sleeve covering his wounded arm, leaving the garment to drape off of his opposite shoulder. Perhaps this was an attempt at modesty, but to the contrary, it only emphasized his state of relative undress. 

I blinked my eyes back into focus, and began to observe the wound. Magic and medicine had done their duty. Though the agitated scar was still clearly visible, stretching from his shoulder down the length of his forearm, the flesh had healed over entirely. Muscle tissue was repairing nicely, and as I instructed him to move the arm this way, then that, it seemed that his range of motion had not been negatively impacted. In time, this would be merely one more scar among many. 

“It’s looking great,” I said, taking a few more notes to record his progress, “You’ll be fit for the battlefield in no time. Although…” I added before he could speak, “don’t let me see you with this kind of injury again, got it? You’re not the only one up there in the sky by a long shot- you  _ have  _ to be more careful.”

As I spoke, I placed my hands gently on his upper arm, carefully moving him to a better angle for me to observe. I felt his frame shake somewhat, before realizing what he was doing. He was… laughing? When he realized that I’d noticed, he covered his mouth with his free hand, and I could swear that his face flushed a light pink. 

“I’m sorry, ___,” he said as he worked on composing himself, “It’s just that… well, it’s been so long since someone scolded me. It’s... sort of nice.” 

I felt my own complexion heat up as well. His laugh was so light and airy, so youthful. My heart thudded heavily against my ribs, try as I may to calm it. Even as I did my best to wrestle my stomach-butterflies into submission, I said,

“Well don’t get too used to it, mister,” I flicked him playfully on his shoulder, where I knew the sensitivity of his wound wouldn’t reach, “After this, I’d better not see you in the infirmary for a good long while.”

“Yes, duly noted,” he nodded, then leaned toward me as he said, “I suppose, once I’m given a clean bill of health, I will simply have to come up with other reasons to spend time with you.” 

For the first time since we’d situated ourselves on the cot, I met his gaze directly. In the amber early evening light from the window, he glowed like a vision from the Goddess. From how my cheeks burned, I was sure they must be a humiliating shade of red which I hoped that same divine light would hide. But his expression was unwavering, and he wasn’t laughing either. He smiled, but it was a gentle, earnest one. 

My mind took some time to catch up to my body, but when my thoughts began to process once more, I realized that my lips were on his. When had that happened? How could I let my impulses take over like this?? The shouting in my head was nearly drowned out by the overload of sensations that crashed into my mind one by one. Seteth’s lips were wonderfully soft. His breath was warm. He smelled like incense and fresh parchment. My hands still rested on his arm, which tensed hard beneath my fingers. 

The moment I convinced myself that I ought to pull away, I felt his long fingers along my jawline, silently compelling me to stay. I let out the softest of sounds, like a whispered sigh, and for a brief instant, I could swear I felt the warmth of his tongue brush past my lower lip. 

A familiar crooning voice called my name,

“___, you still around? I just have to grab my- oh! Well, then!” 

I jolted away from the holy man as if I’d received an electric shock. Seteth and I both sat at rigid attention, staring with widened eyes at Manuela as she breezed into the infirmary. 

“So sorry, dear, don’t let me interrupt-!” 

“On the contrary,” Seteth shot to his feet and set about fixing his undershirt, “We’re quite, ah- quite done for the evening.” 

I managed to sputter out,

“Oh- yes, quite! Don’t uh, mind-”

“If you’ll excuse me.” Seteth swept up the remainder of his clothing into his arms, bowed to Manuela and I in turn, and made a hasty departure. 

That all happened too quickly. My heart was still leaping around erratically in my chest as I struggled to get myself together. My lips were still damp, still tingling and warm. Manuela stood by the doorway, arms crossed and perhaps the smuggest expression a person could muster plastered across her face. At a complete loss for how to react, I grabbed my scribbled notes from the end table beside me and got to my feet, though my body hardly felt my own.

“I. Uh. I need to file this.” 

“Mhmmm,” Manuela glided through the room, plucked her makeup kit up from her desk with frankly far more joviality than was necessary, then graciously left me with my scattered thoughts. 

  
  


My tutor was more or less beside herself for the duration of the following day. Each time I thought that maybe, just maybe I was done hearing about what she had walked in on, a new monologue began. Even long after our last patient left for the day and we had set about cleaning up, she was inconsolable. 

“I mean,  _ really  _ ___,” she said, having worked herself into a state of sheer exasperation, “You could have told me! I thought we were friends.” Whether her pout was genuine or a holdover from her performing days, it still managed to inject a pin-prick of guilt right to the heart. I sighed, doing my best to focus on changing out the cot sheets.

“I would have, honest!” I insisted, “but, you know, it’s… it’s him, so…”

“So?” she came to sit with one leg over the other on the cot beside me as I knelt over to fix the sheet at one of the corners. She shrugged, and I sensed her putting on an all-too-innocent affect.

“It’s not like I can’t understand it. He has a certain… mature, masculine charm to him, doesn’t he?” 

“Well… yes, he- hey! Manuela!” I let the mattress drop unceremoniously once I’d finished tucking the sheet underneath. Arms crossed tightly around me, I did my best to look serious and composed. Wearing a grin saturated with mischief, she cupped a hand to her mouth and stage-whispered to me,

“You simply  _ have  _ to tell me, how big is-”

“Manuela!”

“I hope I’m not interrupting?” 

I turned to the familiar voice behind me. Seteth? He hadn’t knocked! I immediately felt the blood rush to my face. This was exactly what I’d dreaded all day- the only thing that tore my thoughts away from the memory of the taste of his lips. Surely he was here to reprimand me for my brazen behavior, to tell me all about how wildly inappropriate my advances had been. The thought itself made me hot and cold all at once, anxiety prickling in my chest and throat. 

“Manuela,” he spoke when it was clear he had both of our attention, “I’d like to borrow your assistant for a bit, if it wouldn’t inconvenience you terribly.” 

“Oh, I  _ insist _ .” She replied with truly unnecessary emphasis, “Run along, __, I’ll finish cleaning up for today.”

I tried to protest,

“You don’t have to-”

“Such a sweet girl, isn’t she, Seteth?” she cut me off, and he made no reply other than a quizzical quirk of one eyebrow, “go on! Shoo, shoo!” 

I did my best to silence the irritable sigh that escaped me, then forced myself into an amicable but neutral smile when I turned to face him. By all accounts, he looked the way he always did. He was a hard, immovable figure, his expression stern though without aggression. I gave a stiff nod, and gestured out the door, as though he may have a hard time finding his way out of the single room with a single exit. 

There was no saying whether it was a blessing or a curse that Seteth’s office was directly across the hall from the infirmary. In no time at all we’d arrived, and he shut the door behind me. Was that the click of the lock? Admittedly, I didn’t know his office well enough to say. 

“How, uh, how are you feeling?” I said with a forced smile, “You know, arm and all?” 

“The same as last evening, I would say.” he replied. 

‘Last evening,’ he says. Damnit. He wasn’t giving me the slightest inch of leeway. I turned from him to avoid meeting his gaze, and took a few idle steps toward his desk. It was littered with paperwork and reference books, and lined along the edges with extra inkwells and quills. No wonder his checkups always had to be later in the day- he was clearly kept busy. These thoughts only distracted me for a brief respite; the closeness of Seteth’s voice told me that he’d closed the distance between us as soon as I’d created it.

“By that, of course, I mean that I feel… intrigued.” 

I whirled around to face him, but his proximity had me backed up to the desk, trapped between it and him. If I knew what he was thinking at this moment, that may not be such an intimidating prospect. But he must have read my tense posture. His lips tightened although his eyes softened, then he sighed through his nose. 

“What were your intentions in kissing me?” 

If I’d had a drink, I would have spit it out. My cheeks burned, and I backed into his desk until I was nearly sitting on it. 

“I… I wasn’t thinking clearly, and…” I couldn’t convince my voice to be more than a whisper. Seteth’s emerald eyes were unreadable. 

“And?” 

“And, I…” he had asked for my intentions, and so with every shred of courage I could find, I choked out, “I, uh, really like you.”

My breath drew in sharply as Seteth’s strong hands cradled my face on either side. His lips pressed onto mine, and my hands instinctively reached out for him, gripping the front of his robes. His body was warm and sturdy, which of course I’d known before, but to touch him now, feel him against me, was entirely new. For all the times I’d replayed the previous night’s events in my mind, I still couldn’t be prepared for what he was doing to me. My legs trembled beneath me as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and honest to the Goddess, I thought I saw sparkling lights behind my eyelids. Despite myself, I let out a hint of a moan against his lips, until they finally, slowly released me. As he spoke, a single battle-calloused finger traced my bottom lip,

“I regret that I was too startled last night to pursue this with you, but in truth, I’ve thought of little else since then. And,” he said softly, “I was hoping that we could continue where last evening’s events left off. Free of interruption.” 

My voice caught in my throat, but I managed a slow nod. 

“Then… If you’ll permit me,” Seteth murmured on his way back to my lips. A strong arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him as he kissed me, more deeply now than before. I uttered a soft gasp as his tongue slid into my mouth, exploring me in a way far more sensual than I’d expected from a man of the church. Finally, I persuaded my fists to unclench and to take advantage of the opportunity before me. Eager yet tentative, my hands slid up along his muscular chest. From there, I indulged in his broad shoulders, then up along his neck, over the strip of strictly groomed facial hair, and on to high cheekbones and soft, thick hair. How many times had I imagined the feeling of his body beneath my fingertips over the last few weeks of tending to him? Even as his tongue circled and flirted with mine, I could hardly bring myself to believe this was real. 

If only to prove it to myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down against me. I was rewarded with a groan so subtle that it hardly even left his throat, but his hold on my waist tightened conspicuously. Then, I felt his teeth, gentle yet insistent, nipping at my bottom lip. It was a sensation so undeniably heated that I couldn’t help letting out a longing whimper. I could sense his lips curve into a smile, and he pulled away from me just slightly. His nose still brushed mine lightly as I murmured,

“Wow…” 

With a soft chuckle, Seteth fondly brushed his fingers along my jaw, then smoothed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

“You sound surprised.”   
“Well, yeah,” I laughed in turn, and finally met his gaze. I still held onto him- in fact, were I to let go, the angle I was bent back over his desk at would be fairly uncomfortable. 

“I mean, it’s obvious you’re handsome, but I don’t think anyone in Garreg Mach would imagine the ever-strict Seteth could be so… well, sexy,” I finished lamely. 

“Sexy?” he repeated with a baffled grin, and the playful word sounded downright transgressive in his voice. Chuckling once more, he went on, “Regardless, perhaps I haven’t been very clear in my desires.” 

“Wo-woah!” Suddenly, Seteth’s strong arms lifted me up onto his desk, pushing aside papers and mercifully ink-less quills. Sitting facing him, thighs pushed apart around his hips, my pulse raced at this new and decidedly erotic turn. His hand beneath my chin urged me to look into his deep green eyes as he said,

"I have restrained myself thus far out of concern for your comfort. But the truth is that I've been rather taken with you for some time now. When you kissed me, I was… startled," he gave a short laugh, "but also, so relieved to know you felt the same."

My heart fluttered at his words, and I smiled a little awkwardly,

"I was so sure you were furious with me!" 

Seteth drew nearer with a warm expression that betrayed just the slightest hint of hunger underneath. He placed a slow, deep kiss on my lips, and it occurred to me what an excellent kisser he was. His movements were deliberate, sensual and varied. When he pulled away, my eyes remained hazy and half-closed, as he said,

"Then this will be my chance to bare my feelings to you more openly." 

Then, his lips were at my jaw, running a heated path toward my neck as he held me close. His teeth and tongue worked in harmony against dearly sensitive skin, sending pleasure tingling down my spine and waking my nerves one by one. All the while, his ministrations pulled little whimpers and moans from me, restrained only by the knowledge that my tutor, among others, couldn’t be more than fifty feet away from us at this moment. 

"Seteth-!" I couldn’t help but gasp out his name as he worked back up to my ear and nibbled at the lobe. 

“I desire you, ___. If you’ll have me.” he whispered to me. This man was making my head spin, and my mind flailed about for something clever or coy to say, when in truth, I simply wanted to scream ‘yes!’ Ultimately, I settled for yanking him into another kiss by the collar of those impeccable robes of his. With an appreciative groan, his hands began to wander as our kiss became more frenzied, more impassioned by the moment. In the split seconds when there was the slightest space between us, I managed, 

“Right- right now? Here? Mmm-!” 

He bit my lower lip, a little rougher this time, as his touch traveled along my hips, to my thighs. Seteth seemed especially fond of these, holding and caressing their outer curves, as he gave his own hushed reply,

“If you… have no- no objections.” 

With parted lips, our tongues played together, trading moans and erotic, stroking movements until my lower body ached with need. My trembling fingers found the top button of his outer robes and fumbled it open. I started on the second, but Seteth cut in to undo the rest, moving much more quickly and discarding the cloak and blue outer layer in moments. Impatient for more, I pulled open the front of his undershirt and slid my hands over his warm skin. I revelled in the feeling of his muscles reflexively tensing to my touch, and I felt him let out a longing sigh against my lips. 

He pulled away, then rested his forehead against mine. I could feel the cool band of gold that he wore- a testament to his faith, and a reminder to me that the man who pursued me so longingly now was the same disciplined, composed man I’d come to admire so much. We each took a quiet moment to catch our breath. My hands still rested on his hard chest, and his on my thighs, which held tight around his waist. 

“Aren’t… aren’t you worried someone may find out?” I asked, locking eyes with him to seek out one more assurance, one more guarantee that this was real and this was what he wanted. 

“We won’t be bothered. I’d already arranged for you to have the rest of today off,” he replied. His grin looked like that of a mischievous student. The back of one hand gently brushed my cheek, which I’m sure was burning with arousal and excitement, and he went on, “Besides- do you think anybody here would believe that I brought a beautiful woman into my office for a mid-day dalliance?” 

‘Mid-day dalliance,’ indeed. I couldn’t help a laugh, and I kissed him once, brief and gentle.

"Seems like you thought of everything," I ran a hand up over his collarbone, along the masculine contour of his neck, his jawline, and into his hair. He tilted his head to the side, leaning into my touch with half-lidded eyes. My fingers lightly grazed his pointed ear on their way through thick locks of green hair, and he shivered in reply. Sensitive ears, hm? The discovery was both endearing and arousing, and I longed to take advantage of it. My fingernails traced the outer shell of his ear, and immediately I saw a deep red flush come across his face. His lips parted, though he managed to stifle his voice. Leaning over me, he steadied himself with a hand on the desk behind me while the other held me around the waist. 

"Y'know," my fingers combed his hair behind the ear I'd become so enamored with, and murmured so that my breath would brush his skin, "I don't think anyone would believe what a good kisser you are, either," I let my lower lip graze along the lobe, and teased it lightly with my teeth, "or what a beautiful body you're hiding under those robes," his breath had quickened, and I felt his hand flex against me, pawing at me like a kneading cat, "I wonder what else you keep tamed behind that strict exterior?" Slowly, I dragged my tongue along the outside of his ear up to the tip.

At long last, he let out an earnest, unrestrained groan of pleasure. If that husky, lustful sound weren't enough to drive me mad with need, what I felt next certainly did. With our bodies held against one another, the new sensation of something warm and hard pressing between my legs demanded all of my attention. Briefly, it seemed he sought out a taste of relief, pushing his still growing erection more firmly against me with slow and subtle movements of his hips. Even through layers of clothing, the feeling of him grinding his way between my lower lips caused me to moan his name into the quiet of his office. However, he soon stopped himself, his breathing still heavy and uneven.

"Forgive me, ___, it's… been so long, I couldn't help…" 

With a hand tangled in his hair, I forced Seteth's head to a better angle and lay my teeth against his neck, just below the corner of his jawline. This, too, seemed to be within the realm of "deliciously sensitive" for the saint. Inwardly glad that his hair would cover where I'm sure I was leaving plenty of lingering marks on him, I reveled in his stifled gasps and moans as my free hand worked towards its goal. Upon reaching it, I let slip a short gasp of my own. With tentative fingertips, I traveled down the full length of his shaft as it stiffened and strained against the front of his pants. He was impressive. During my long journey to the base, then back up, I searched my memory but was sure I'd never been with a man this big before. He shuddered, and his member throbbed noticeably at my touch. 

"Haa…!" Seteth whimpered and clutched the fabric of my tunic as I tightened my hand around the head of his cock. Through the clothing between us, I could feel the smallest hint of pre-cum as I steadily massaged the glans. The realization was enough to make my lower body ache, and I knew that by now I must be soaking wet for the holy man. Unable to restrain himself as stringently, his hips began to shift against me once more, rubbing himself into my hand as I stroked him. Suddenly, he pulled aside the neckline of my tunic, fist clenched tight around the fabric, and pressed his lips to the crook of my neck. His beard gently tickled me, but his kisses were hard and impassioned. I arched into him, moaned his name, but never eased my hand around him. Soon, I realized that each time he began to cry out for me, he returned to my neck, kissing and sucking at my skin. In his efforts to silence his voice, he left a trail of fierce little love-bites, until finally I whispered to him,

"Seteth- stop holding back…!" Both of my hands returned to the front of his undershirt, and I forced him to look me in the eye. We must have been matching shades of red-faced by then, each panting and desperate for relief. In a moment of either bravery or madness, I kissed him, hard, then said,

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." 

His hands cupped either side of my face, long fingers spread along my jaw and into my hair. The look in his eyes bore a feral edge, and he spoke as if in warning,

"Do you mean that?" 

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

"Get undressed," he commanded, and I realized with a strange tinge of arousal that he was using his 'disciplinarian voice,' "then ready yourself on the desk for me." 

He backed away, allowing me to follow his instructions, and I realized how sorely I missed the heat of his body already. Watching with expectant eyes, he finished unbuttoning his undershirt to at least keep it out of the way. Meanwhile, I slid off my leggings and kicked them off along with my shoes. Hands shaking with anticipation, I started work on my shirt, but it seems the process wore on Seteth's patience. Without a word, he urged me back into the desk, then held my tunic with both hands and roughly pulled it half way open in the front, damaging several buttons in the process. Then, his hands roamed freely over my exposed body, paying no mind to the roughed-up garment hanging halfway off my shoulders. As he guided me down onto my back beneath him, I gave him a playful smirk,

"You're buying me a new shirt."

"I'll have it for you by this evening." 

His concentration hadn't even wavered. Moving with purpose, he parted my legs around him, and I did my best to calm my frantic pulse and ignore some embarrassment under his scorching gaze. One hand slid down the curve of my thigh, then under my backside, until arriving between my legs. His thumb pulled one of my lower lips to the side, then ran slowly along the swollen mound. I bit my bottom lip anxiously. There was no way he wouldn’t notice how hot and dripping wet he had made me. 

Apparently satisfied, Seteth undid the drawstring at the front of his pants and eased the hem downward. Inch by inch, he revealed his rock-hard manhood, and I let out a needy whine that hardly seemed my own. I would have never guessed before that the pious man I lusted for would put my most lewd imaginings to shame. 

He leaned over me, and I felt the warm tip of his cock push between my folds. Sufficiently aligned, Seteth supported himself with both hands on the desk on either side of me, and began to thrust forward. Eyes blurry and half closed, I looked up only to be caught in his focused, serious gaze. He held eye contact as his thick member delved deeper and deeper into me. I caught my breath and did my best to reposition to accommodate him. Bulging veins dragged along my inner walls, and every twitch and throb of his length caused pleasure to erupt inside of me. Finally, he hit all the way at my core, and we paused, bodies joined and watching each other misty-eyed. 

“Wow…” I breathed out, while Seteth took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, then gently kissed the inside of my wrist.

“Promise me you will tell me if I hurt you.” he whispered against my skin, his breath hot on my pulse. Admittedly, his size was a little painful, but I was adjusting, and in truth this slight discomfort was just one more reminder of how impressive his body was. Still, I nodded, and he released my hand, then began to rock his hips against me. Starting slow, his cock pulled away, letting me feel it's absence acutely before burrowing back in to the base. I gasped out his name, just barely keeping my voice in check, though at that moment I couldn't care if someone did hear us. Let them hear how good Seteth made me feel, how he made my head spin and my heart pound. Each time his length thrust back into me, my body shuddered and a knot of pleasure built in my gut, rushing toward release. 

I rested my hands on his forearms beside me, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tightening with every thrust. Seteth groaned, a low, growling sound, and grit his teeth as he looked down at me.

"You… feel amazing..." he said softly. In his eyes I finally saw the pent up longings and frustrations of his centuries of life. Try as I may, I couldn't form a coherent response. I bit my lip to hold in a moan as his pace picked up. With all of the strength and poise of an expert wyvern rider, he bucked his hips against me, filling me again and again. Among my blurred thoughts, scrambled with pleasure and excitement, it occurred to me that he varied his angle and pacing slightly, massaging and stretching me in new ways as he pounded into me. He was still keeping himself in check- still making sure that I was able to adjust to him and wouldn't be hurt. All the while, my inner walls squeezed and clung to him, my body shifting and shuddering in response to his movements. 

Eventually, Seteth slowed, and murmured,

"Are- are you alright?"

"Yes," I sighed happily, smiling up at him, "you're incredible- mm!" I squirmed a little under him as his cock throbbed, held snug in my soaked warmth. 

"Good," his gaze was warm, but hungry still, "now, I believe your exact phrasing was, 'as hard as I can.'"

I chewed at my lip and prepared myself to take everything a man of the Goddess could give me. The first powerful thrust hit my deepest point and caused a jolt up my spine, forcing a delighted yelp out of me. With one more push, then another, he noticed that he’d been moving me back on the desk. He rectified this by grabbing onto my hips with both of his strong hands, pulling me back to him and holding me close as he repeatedly plowed into me. Seteth was in complete control now; he pinned me onto his desk as he slammed the full length of his sizable cock into my pussy, which by now was dripping with the pleasure he’d already given me. At last, I could tell that he had completely surrendered to his lusts. His eyes were wild with passion, his hair out of place, shirt damp with sweat and hanging loose around his shoulders. His low groans and growls were so much more lewd, more sinful than if they’d come from anyone else. 

My voice had become high and desperate as I felt the delicious mounted tension inside of me about to unwind. Lower muscles tensed, and Seteth uttered a luxurious moan as I tightened around him, but he never let up. Mind frazzled and blank, I arched my back and bit one of my knuckles to keep from screaming aloud. A wave of relief overtook me, my eyes rolled back somewhat, and I shivered and whimpered out his name. Every nerve in my body responded in turn, sparking and tingling. Then, my body weak in the wake of my orgasm, I relaxed onto the cool wood with a pleasurable sigh. 

“Did… Did you just…” Seteth whispered, awe in his expression. With a small squeak of pleasure, I nodded, then convinced my dazed eyes to find his.

“If- If you want… you can…” 

With a new fire in his movements, he hooked an arm under one of my knees, pulling my leg further out and up towards me- all the while, his other hand remained fast on my hips to keep me in place. His thrusts were powerful and intense, each one causing my body to tremble beneath him. Breath labored and face flushed, he leaned over me and met my eyes, a far-off, pleading look in his own. By now, my body was sore inside and out, but I hardly even noticed. That look in his eyes captivated me, and I realized I would do anything to continue giving him any service he could want for. 

In the frenzy of heavy, uneven breath and strained bodies, I swore that I felt the saint’s thick shaft swell and twitch inside of me. He took a sharp breath in, then moaned it out once more. Pushing as deep into me as he could fit, I felt his heat erupt inside of me. The first shot nearly made me shout his name, but after that, my voice abandoned me, and I could only breathlessly receive him. My lungs burned and my legs visibly shook as he spilled what felt like a truly enormous amount of cum into me. 

“Aahh… Haa….” Seteth relinquished my body and replaced his hands on the desk at my sides, slumping forward a bit as each muscle seemed to relax in turn. Wearing a fond smile, I traced my fingernails gently along his arms as he caught his breath. Finally spent, he eased his cock out of me, coated with the mixture of our love-making. He quickly fixed his breeches and re-tied the drawstring, then turned his eyes back to me. His grin was tender, and a little shy. 

He took my hand and gently pulled me up, and I slid off the front of the desk back onto my feet. Bad idea- my legs still shook violently, and I clutched a fistful of his shirt to steady myself. With a short chuckle, Seteth effortlessly scooped me up into his arms, and I was certainly in no state to complain. He rounded the desk and settled into his office chair, setting me on his lap. I shifted myself into a comfortable position, and let my head rest on his shoulder. We remained like this for some time- how long didn’t seem to matter to either of us. The silence was pleasant, and punctuated with the occasional playful kiss. I only once dared to brush my lips along his pointed ear, and learned that, even now, it caused him to shiver.

“Careful, you don’t want to risk riling me again,” he admonished with a half-grin.

“You think you could still be ‘riled’ after all that?” I teased. Seteth brushed a strand of hair away from my face, glancing once at my lips, then said,

“Men of my kind are not easily sated once provoked, I’m afraid,” he placed a kiss on my neck that would be quite chaste, if not for his words, “If you weren’t satisfied, I could have you again at this very moment.”

“Mmm…” I sighed pleasantly, and kissed his forehead, “One of these days, I’d love to put that to the test.” Seteth nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his beard lightly tickling my shoulder.

“Next time, I plan to fully spoil you, rather than rushing as I did today.” 

“I’ve got no complaints,” I said with a laugh, idly toying with a lock of dark green hair around my fingertips. Though, even as I put on a cool front, the simple phrase, ‘next time,’ had my heart fluttering about wildly. In the comfortable quiet between us, an idea occurred to me.

“Cichol…” I tried out the name, letting it play on my lips. He looked up at me, surprise and curiosity plain to see. I shrugged, “Just seeing how it feels.” 

“Call me what you like,” he said, still holding me close on his lap, “I trust you to exercise discretion with my old name.” 

It didn’t need to be said that this trust meant more than I could even imagine- especially as the truth of his own past was inextricably tied to that of Flayn’s. I would have to give this some consideration. For now, there was no need to be burdened with such thoughts. I brushed back the lock of his hair I’d been twirling between my fingers, smoothing it into place and saying.

“I could just call you ‘daddy.’” 

“Ha!” his laugh was abrupt, like a spit-take, and he shook his head, “Please no, my relationship with fatherhood is complex enough as-is.” 

Making Seteth laugh was so uniquely gratifying. We stole away a little more of the afternoon to enjoy our time together in the sanctuary of his office. Still, eventually, the day would have to continue as usual. With whispered promises of encounters yet to come, we parted, redressed, and cleaned ourselves up as best we could. Having seen a new and thrilling side of him, it was amusing to see Seteth don his usual stoicism, slipping it back on with his robes. Sneaking in a final, brief kiss, we turned to the door. When he unlocked and opened it, we were greeted by a pair of familiar faces waiting on the other side. Both of the students lurched in surprise.

“Ah, sneaking around again, Claude?” Seteth crossed his arms, a familiar authoritative aura coming over him as he glared at the young man and his partner-in-crime, Hilda. The latter shrunk away while the former shrugged and affected utter confidence,

“Me? Never! Perish the thought,” Claude waved away the idea, “But I wonder what  _ you  _ two are up to, secreted away all suspicious-like?” 

“Oh, you know,” I cut in before my lover could reply, nudging my way around him and out of the narrow office door, “Seteth here just invited me over for a passionate afternoon tryst, isn’t that right?”

In the corner of my eye, I saw him cover a chuckle with his hand. As the two kids watched in stunned silence, he replied,

“Precisely right. Now, if you’ll excuse us,” he too moved past Claude and Hilda to join in step with me down the hall. As we turned the corner to head downstairs, I heard a few exchanged words behind us.

“I didn’t know Seteth did jokes, or, like, knew what jokes were, even!” Hilda whispered none-too quietly. Claude muttered,

“Guess so… unless they really…”

“Psh, come on, Claude!”

The two shared a laugh as their voices became more distant,

“Yeah, you’re right- that stick in the mud? No way.” 


End file.
